An Animo Wrapped in Mystery
Ben has to solve puzzles and riddles to defeat Animo. Plot Ben was patrolling the streets on his own, driving around Bellwood. (Ben): Seems like nobody's around. And if nobody's around, I can take a lunch break at the Burger Shack! Ben drove over to the Burger Shack, but before he could walk inside, he heard the sound of a rocket. (Ben): What the... He looked up, and saw a giant ship! Suddenly, a beam shot from the ship, projecting a large hologram of Dr. Animo in the sky. (Dr. Animo): Benjamin Tennyson! (Ben): What now? (Dr. Animo): I have created a spacecraft full of riddles and puzzles that you must solve to defeat me! (Ben): "must"? Why would I give two ships about your newest disaster? (Dr. Animo): Let me demonstrate... The hologram disappeared, and the ship shot a large laser into the sky! You could see a small explosion in the sky. (Ben): Oh. That's why. Ben activated the Ultimatrix and slapped it. He transformed into Gripomaton. (Ben): Who's this guy? Ben started flying to the ship. (Ben): Flying? Well that's already a big plus. When Ben reached the ship, he fired his fist into a wall, and a hole opened in the side of the ship. (Ben): Great! Ben flew inside the ship, and timed out. (Ben): Oh come on, I was just having fun! Suddenly, a TV screen rose from the ground with Animo's face on it. (Animo): HAHAHA! Hello, Tennyson! Welcome to Animo's Ship of Riddles and Puzzles! (Ben): Already said that. Let me just solve your 2+2 riddle here and I'll be gone. (Animo): I guess you're pretty sure about this. Well, we'll have to see! The TV screen went back into the floor again. (Ben): I'm hungry for chilli fries, lets just do this quickly! Ben activated the Ultimatrix and transformed into Upgrade. He tried to morph with the ship, but he got a shock and transformed back! (Ben): Ow! Hey! (Animo): No no no, none of that. (Ben): Ugh, fine. Ben started running into the hallway, with many puzzles facing him. The first puzzle Ben found was an iPad like device, lying on a small pillar. All it showed was "2+2=???". (Ben): You call that a puzzle? It's simple math! Ben entered 4, but it said Ben was wrong! (Ben): What? Suddenly, the walls started moving! The room started to shrink! (Ben): Uh-oh. I guess it's hero time! Ben transformed into Grey Matter, and jumped onto the pillar. (Ben): Wait a minute, ofcourse! 2 represents 20! So it's.... Ben entered 40, but it was wrong again! The walls started to speed up. (Ben): Uh...Wait! The first one represents 20, but the second one doesn't! Ben entered 22, and the walls stopped moving. (Ben): Phew. A door appeared in the wall. Ben detransformed and walked through it. The next puzzle he found was... another tablet. (Ben): Another one? Seriously? Animo's voice echoed through the room. (Animo): Very serious! How are you ever gonna beat this? Spoiler alert: Not! (Ben): Shut up. Ben activated the tablet. On the screen, it showed "A cowboy rides into town on Friday. He stays for three days and leaves on Friday. How?" (Ben): Simple. The horse is named Friday. Ben entered his answer, but once again, he was wrong. This time, spikes came out of the ceiling, and the ceiling started dropping. (Ben): This again!? I'm not in the mood! Ben threw the tablet against the wall, and it broke. Animo's voice echoed once again. (Animo): Tisk, tisk, tisk! Big mistake. The ceiling started dropping twice as fast! (Ben): Uh-oh. Ben activated the Ultimatrix, and transformed into Fasttrack. He started running for the door, but when he reached a wall, all he found was a vent. (Ben): Oh come on! The ceiling was getting closer. Ben transformed into Nanomech and went through the vent. He saw the spikes hit the ground through it. (Ben): Phew. Ben flew until he found another vent. He went through it, and timed out. (Animo): I'm not happy about that, Tennyson. No cheating allowed. Ben found himself in an empty room, with an unactivated Techadon in the middle of it. (Animo): Last riddle for now. (Ben): What? This ship only has three riddles? (Animo): You cheated, so you get the hardest puzzle yet. Try to activate this Techadon. (Ben): Easy. Ben turned into Upgrade again. He morphed with the Techadon, and it started moving. (Ben): Done. (Animo): Thanks. Suddenly, Animo fell from the roof, and jumped onto the Techadon! He shocked Ben, causing him to release the Techadon, and Animo entered it through a door in the back. Animo's face appeared on the Techadon's head. (Animo): Thanks for building my new battlesuit! (Ben): That's all this was for? This huge ship, for one Techadon? (Animo): Oh, not quite. Suddenly, a gorilla jumped into the room. Animo jumped onto the gorilla, hugging it. (Animo): COMPUTER, ACTIVATE SYSTEM -0023! A huge ray gun appeared on the roof. It shot Animo and the gorilla, and fused them! Animo was now like he was in "Ben 10,000". (Animo): FINALLY! I FEEL ALIVE! (Ben): What do you mean? (Animo): Don't you get it? I'm old! And battling you for years hasn't helped my condition. It took my two years to build this ship, my last creation. I planned this all along! I knew you would use your aliens to fix the Techadon, and when you did, I took control! (Ben): Then why fuse with a gorilla? (Animo): Because a gorilla is not only an organic being like me, but also has amazing agility and strength! Not only does it give me new life, but it gives me the power to defeat you! (Ben): Sure. Ben transformed into Rath. (Ben): Let's see who's more powerful! Ben started punching Animo, but Animo picked him up, and smashed him into the ground. Rath got up and started biting Animo's foot. He kicked him off, picked him up, started spinning him around, and smashed him into the wall. (Animo): Face it, tiger boy, you're weak! (Ben): And you're an old man! (Animo): That's mechanical gorilla old man to you! (Ben): I'm not playing this game anymore. Ben turned into Big Chill and phased through the floor, out of the ship. When he landed, he turned into Way Big, and grabbed the ship. (Animo): Tennyson! What are you doing!? Ben started spinning round and round. (Animo): Tennyson! STOP! Ben threw the ship into space! (Animo): Curse you, Tennysoooooooooooonnnnnn.......... (Ben): Problem? Ben timed out. (Ben): Now can I finally take a lunch break? Later, at the Burger Shack, Ben was eating chili fries and a burger, when suddenly he got a call from Max. (Max): Ben! The Circus Trio are attacking the bank! (Ben): Oh, come on! THE END! Trivia *Animo references the "wat r u doin" meme. *When Animo is thrown into outer space, Ben says "Problem?" in reference to the famous internet troll quote. This is also a reference to when he said it in the Ultimate Alien episode "Greetings From Techadon". Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:Episodes